Fix a heart
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Season 3 rewrite. Eight parter. Continued on from my season 1 rewrite If i fall and season 2 rewrite Catch me . Will be smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So I have written one shot rewrites to both season 1 and season 2 so here is puckleberry season 3 :) Don't let me fall is season 1 rewrite and Catch me is season 2 :) This is a few parter continuing on from the previous one shots.**

_Fix my heart_

_part 1_

Rachel and Noah started their senior year stronger then ever. They were perfect actually... but nothing ever last forever in Lima.

"Does Rachel know?" Santana asked worried about Rachel even if she would never admit it.

"No I don't think so." Kurt sighed, "I don't think Puck and Quinn know yet either."

"Know what?" Rachel asked as she and Puck walked into the choir room hand in hand.

All looking at each other and with small nods to one another, Brittany spoke quietly.

"Shelby's back."

Puck smiled.

Rachel paled.

XXXXX

"So it's true." Rachel said in a broken voice as she stared at her 'mother'.

"Rachel." Shelby smiled slightly pleased to see Rachel.

"Why are you here? Why can't you just leave me alone!" Rachel demanded to know.

"You're my daughter." Shelby stated seriously.

"No I'm not. Hiram and Leroy Berry are my parents." Rachel sneered bitterly.

"I want a relationship with you Rachel a-and I'm also here so Puck and Quinn can see Beth." Shelby said quietly.

"You didn't want me, remember? You don't get a second chance." Rachel yelled, tears falling freely down her face and then bolted out of the auditorium.

XXXXX

"Where is my daughter." Quinn demanded to Shelby as she, Shelby and Puck all stood awkwardly in the home economics room.

"She's not your daughter Quinn." Shelby reminded her,

"Yes she is. I gave birth to her. She'll always be mine." Quinn declared. "Just like Rachel will always be yours even if she doesn't want you."

"Quinn-" Puck warned,

"Shut it Puckerman. I'm not teasing your girlfriend, I'm actually defending her. Rachel could do so much better then that trash." Quinn sneered at Shelby.

"Y-You're dating Rachel?" Shelby asked a little shocked.

"Yep. On and off for two years." Puck told the older woman,

"You'd know that if you actually bothered to stick around in Rachel's life." Quinn snapped.

"What is your problem?" Puck demanded, Quinn was ruining their chances to see their daughter.

"What is yours? The woman who broke your girlfriend's heart is back and you're currently acting all chumming towards her. But then again you aren't the best boyfriend." Quinn shot back at Puck who stared back down at her before turning on her heel and stormed off leaving Puck and Shelby alone.

"I want you and Quinn to be apart of her life. Something I was never given with Rachel." Shelby chose her words carefully.

"When can I see her?" Puck looked up at Shelby his eyes shining with hope.

"Soon. I promise." Shelby promised before she walked out of the room.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Rachel as they both sat on the bleachers.

"Why are you talking to me?" Rachel snapped.

"Look I was a bitch to you for two years. But we both have something in common.. we don't like Shelby." Quinn whispered, "What she did to you was really cruel Rachel and even you didn't deserve that."

"Thanks." Rachel said dryly.

"I want to be friends." Quinn offered,

"Are you trying to get Noah?" Rachel asked nervously.

"No." Quinn vowed, "I'm not interested in him. I promise." Quinn smiled, "I-I just, I gave Beth up for a reason.. now I'm just so confused. I figured you could relate."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "I'd like to be your friend Quinn." Rachel smiled at the troubled blonde.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn said sincerely before they just stared off at the cheerio's practising.

XXXXX

"Are you okay baby?" Puck asked Rachel the next day at school.

"No." Rachel sighed deciding to be honest, "I'm really not."

"What's wrong?" Puck asked as the two walked into the choir room.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Rachel snapped.

"I know this whole Shelby thing is throwing you through a hoop but-" Puck was cut off.

"Don't but me Noah Puckerman. She abandoned me and then replaced me, with your daughter! You have no idea what it's like. When all you have ever wanted is for your mother to know you and to love you... Then when I finally meet her, two months later she's gone and adopted a brand new baby." Rachel sobbed. "So please don't but me Noah."

"Rachel she's my daughter." Puck whispered knowing how much this was hurting Rachel.

"And I'm your girlfriend." Rachel rebutted, "I've stood by you and forgiven you for all your mistakes... please, I beg you, please don't do this to me." Rachel pleaded.

"I have a chance to get to know my daughter... I can't pass that up baby." Puck whispered tears in his own eyes.

Turning away to push down the vomit that was threatening to come up, Rachel wiped her eyes violently,

"Then you won't have me." Rachel said weakly before running out of the choir room.

Yet again Shelby had found away to ruin her life.

XXXXX

"She's perfect." Puck smiled as he saw Beth for the first time later that day.

"Yes she is..." Shelby paused, "How's Rachel?"

"Um, w-we broke up." Puck said sadly his eyes never leaving Beth's.

"Oh, i-is she okay?" Shelby asked but only got a shrug from Puck.

"I drew her this." Puck smiled pulling out a picture of a gold star, "You and Rach both like them, figured she should too."

"It's beautiful," Shelby smiled as she stared at the drawing.

"Can I?" Puck whispered.

"Of course." Shelby smiled passing Beth to Noah.

"Hey Bethy." Puck grinned, "My name's Noah baby girl."

"She likes you. She doesn't go to strangers very well." Shelby commented.

"I'm not a stranger." Puck said before he thought about it properly, "Sorry."

"It's okay... Maybe she knows, I always thought Rachel did. When she was first born, she looked over at me." Shelby whispered her mind firmly in the past.

Puck left an hour later. Feeling both amazing because he had just met his daughter and like crap because he no longer had Rachel... was it all worth it?

XXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rachel screeched.

"Rachel-" Mr Shuester attempted to calm the girl down to no avail.

"No! She's not being a co-director!" Rachel yelled death staring Shelby.

"I agree." Quinn nodded gripping onto Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, Mr Motta hired me to be a co-director... it's either that or we start a new glee club." Shelby said.

"Start a new club." Rachel replied bitterly, "You'll never win with her." Rachel sneered at Sugar.

"But they can will me, San and Brit." Mercedes said speaking up from the back.

"We are sick and tired of being in your shadow Rachel." Santana snapped making her to the front.

"I'm just with San. Sorry Rachie." Brittany shrugged.

Standing up, Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"I know you three don't like me, I get that. But what she did to me... if that was you, I'd support you and understand that you wouldn't want the person that had broken your heart around you. Now I've already lost Noah because of her... I really don't want to lose the glee club." Rachel said seriously.

The three girls felt a little bad,

"I'm sorry Rachel but, if you don't let Ms Corcron teach then we are going to join the other glee club." Mercedes said quietly.

"Are you happy now? Do you have everything you want?" Rachel sobbed at Shelby.

"I don't have you." Shelby whispered,

"And you never will." Rachel sneered before storming out with Puck right behind her.

XXXXX

"Leave me alone Noah." Rachel sobbed as she rushed into the girls bathroom.

"I'm not going any where. I love you." Puck said as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Not enough to pick me. Everyone chooses her!" Rachel snapped.

"I'm not choosing her Rachel, Beth..." Puck whispered.

"Beth is the past." Rachel yelled facing her ex boyfriend, "You picked her and the past over us and our future. You'd break my heart to make sure you're happy."

"If you had a kid you'd understand Rachel!" Puck yelled.

"You don't have a child Puck! You have her up two years ago! You haven't fathered that little girl... Why would you pick her over me and our future?" Rachel demanded.

"You say you're hurt because she's back but it's hurting me to see Beth being raised by someone else. You want me not to see Beth and that's the most selfish thing you have ever fucking done." Puck yelled back.

"And you expecting me to watch you and her play happy families is the cruellest thing you have ever done to me..." Rachel sobbed. "Get out Puck."

"Rachel." Puck whispered stepping forward.

"Just leave me alone." Rachel yelled once more before Puck nodded and turned around to leave.

"I love you Rachel." Was the last thing he said before he left the room with Rachel crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! I wanna stress that there will be no QUICK and there will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, be Puck and Shelby! That was the stupidest storyline glee has ever done and they have done some fucked up ones! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me :)**

_Fix a heart_

_Part 2_

Rachel threw herself into school after she and Puck broke up. Puck tries every single day to speak to Rachel and Rachel successfully ignores him each and every time. Shelby had formed another glee club, an all girls club called The Trouble Tones, which Rachel thought was a stupid name, but none the less, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar and Brittany all joined along with eight Cheerio's to make up the numbers. Glee Club was becoming something Rachel dreaded and the only thing that made it tolerable was Quinn which Rachel is still getting used to being her friend. Rachel is hurting, badly, and the only person who really sees it is Quinn. That's probably because Quinn is hurting just as badly but for a different reason. Giving up a child is never easy, in fact it was the hardest thing Quinn had ever had to do. Now that Beth was living in the same town as Quinn and not in New York... well it was tearing Quinn apart to see Beth and know that Beth doesn't see Quinn as her mother and never will. Quinn saw the way Rachel stared at Puck during glee rehearsal and it broke her heart. This girl had been through so much and even though Quinn was part of the problem earlier on, she was determined to be part of the solution now.

"You have to audition for Maria in West Side Story Rachel." Quinn smiled to her friend as they sat in the choir room waiting for everyone to arrive.

"I was planning on it." Rachel grinned making Quinn smile brighter, "Maria is a character that I feel a connection too so of course I will not just auditioning for her but getting the part." Rachel said confidently.

"I'll be in the audience watching." Quinn promised just as Puck walked into the room.

"Hi." Puck whispered to the girls but his eyes never leaving Rachel.

It had been a week since they had broken up and he missed her like crazy.

"Go away Puck." Rachel warned him, sadness in her eyes.

Not wanting to hurt Rachel even more, Puck nodded and took his seat in the back row. Little did he know that him doing nothing hurt a lot more then if he had continued a conversation with the hurting diva.

XXXXX

After Mercedes auditioned for Maria it was Rachel's turn. Quinn sat in the audience as promised but Shelby and Puck also sat a row behind the blonde girl. They knew that Rachel didn't want them near her but they both felt a pull (for different reasons) to the beautiful brunette; even though they were toxic (one more then the other) they couldn't let Rachel go.

_**There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.**_

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time to spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
Oh we'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere...

There's a place for us,  
The time a place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Someday,  
Somewhere!

XXXXX

"You were amazing." Puck said softly to Rachel as she sat on the stage floor.

"You saw?" Rachel asked a little shocked.

"Of course. I-I still care about you Rachel." Puck whispered.

"No you don't Puck." Rachel said bitterly, "If you did you would realise that what you're doing... i-it's breaking my h-heart." Rachel cried out, wiping the tears quickly away as the fell from her eyes.

"I do see-" Puck began but was cut off before he could continue,

"Then that makes it a billion times worse." Rachel sneered before she ran out leaving a sad Puck watching the girl that he loved running away from him.

At the moment, Puck realise what a hug mistake he had made. He never should of 'chosen' Beth over Rachel. Beth was his daughter, yes, but he never really was her father. Rachel, Rachel was his everything, believed in him when his own mother didn't. And he just threw that away...

XXXXX

As Artie pinned up the casting list on the wall near the choir room, everyone who had auditioned held their breaths as they all went up to the sheet of paper that would say if they had made it into the musical.

**Maria: Rachel Berry**

**Anita: Santana Lopez**

**Bernardo: Mike Chang**

**Tony: Blaine Anderson**

The main four had been cast and Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was Maria!

XXXXX

Opening night was nerve racking. Rachel couldn't stop shaking which surprised her. This wasn't her first performance and it wouldn't be her last but yet it felt the most nerve racking. Even more then Nationals had been. As she was applying the last part of her make up, someone knocked on her dressing room door (yes she had her own dressing room), after telling them to come in, Rachel gasped as she locked eyes with Noah through the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered, still staring at him through the mirror.

"I brought you these, you're going to be amazing Rach." Puck smiled softly as she spun around to face him properly and nearly started crying at the beautiful bunch of flowers he had in his arms.

"T-There beautiful." Rachel smiled as she accepted the flowers smelling them before looking back up at Noah.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Puck whispered his eyes locking with hers once more. "I fucked up baby."

"Noah." Rachel whispered in a pained voice.

"Break a leg Rachel." Puck smiled before he exited the room and made his way to take a seat in the audience.

Rachel stared at the spot Noah had just been standing in for about five minutes before she snapped herself out of her daze. Placing the flowers on the dressing table, Rachel continued with her make up and trying to steady her nerves. What had he meant? Was he trying to get back together? Shaking herself from her thoughts, Rachel stared at herself in the mirror and focused all her attentions on her up coming performance. She wouldn't let Puck ruined another night for her.

XXXXX

_[Anita (Santana):]__  
A boy like that  
Who'd kill your brother  
Forget that boy  
__And find another  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind_

A boy like that  
Will give you sorrow  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow  
One of your own kind  
Stick to your own kind

A boy who kills cannot love  
A boy who kills has no heart  
And he's the boy  
Who gets

_your love__  
And gets your heart  
Very smart, Maria, very smart_

A boy like that  
Wants one thing only  
And when he's done  
He'll leave you lonely  
He'll murder your love  
He murdered mine

Just wait and see  
Just wait Maria  
Just wait and see

[Maria (Rachel):]  
Oh no Anita, no  
Anita no

It isn't true, not for me  
It's true for you, not for me  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart  
But my heart, Anita

But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
You should know better  
You were in love  
Or so you said  
You should know better

I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him, I'm his  
And everything he is  
I am too  
I have a love, and it's all that I need

_Right or wrong, and he needs me too_

I love him, we're one  
There's nothing to be done  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him and hold him forever  
Be with him

_now__, tomorrow  
And all of my life_

[Both:]  
When love comes so strong  
There is no right or wrong  
Your love is your life

West Side Story was a hit, undoubtably the best musical McKinley had ever performed.

**A/N What would you like to see in season 3 that they didn't write? Keep in mind Puckleberry haha. Review and give me what you wanted to see but didn't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Part three, also should Quinn be with Finn or Sam?**

_Fix a heart_

_Part 3_

"The kids are getting worse." Shelby said to Mr Shuester as they sat in the teacher's lounge.

"I know, especially Finn and Santana." Mr Shuester sighed.

"Maybe you guys should have a friendly competition?" Emma suggested.

"I don't know..." Shelby began thinking about how uncomfortable Rachel would be.

"Shelby it's perfect. A friendly competition is what the kids need. Don't worry about Rachel, she'll be okay." Mr Shuester added sensing that was Shelby's concern.

"If you think it will work." Shelby sighed.

"I do." Will and Emma both nodded at the same time.

XXXXX

"Why are you guys here?" Mercedes asked New Directions.

"Mr Shuester told us to meet him here." Rachel said to The Trouble Tones.

"Miss Corcron wanted us here." Santana told her friends.

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****It's been a long time since I came around****  
****Been a long time but I'm back in town****  
****This time I'm not leaving without you******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and I****  
****Sharing our love together****  
****And I know in time****  
****We'll build the dreams we treasure****  
****We'll be all right, just you and I******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****Something, something about this place******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and****  
****Just you and I ******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and I******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Yeah, something about, baby, you and I******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and I******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****Just you and I ******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Sharing our love together******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****And I know in time******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****And I know in time******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****We'll build the dreams we treasure****  
****We'll be all right, just you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something, something about this place******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and****  
****Just you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****You and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Yeah, something about, baby, you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Oh, You and I****  
****And I remember our first embrace****  
****That smile that was on your face****  
****The promises that we made******

**And now, your love is my reward****  
****And I love you even more****  
****Than I ever did before******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something, something about this place******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and****  
****Just you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just you and I******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****You and I******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****Just dreams of******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****From Nebraska******

_**[Will:]**_**  
****From Nebraska******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****From Nebraska****  
****Nebraska******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****I love You****  
****You, you and I****  
****You and I******

_**[Shelby:]**_**  
****Nebraska******

_**[Both:]**_**  
****You and I****  
****I love you****  
****You and I****  
****  
**_**[Both:]**_**  
****We made it****  
****You and I**

Rachel had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the tears as she saw Shelby and Will singing. She wanted to punch someone when Puck began to play the piano and smiled at Shelby. Turning to glance at Quinn when the blonde interlaced their hands, they shared a small smile and continued to watch the teachers singing and stepped back when they eventually stopped.

"Mash off." Was the first thing Will said.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked confused.

"Trouble Tones vs New Directions in a **friendly **competition." Shelby told the teens.

"Why? Shouldn't we save them from embarrassment from losing to us twice?" Sugar sneered.

"Yeah you might have Mercedes and Lopez but you're forgetting that we have Rachel." Puck said confidently.

"Yes we do have a stiff competition." Shelby agreed looking at her older daughter only for Rachel to turn away from her view.

"Bring it, we are gunna kick your asses." Santana smirked.

XXXXX

"Hi."

"Leave." Rachel replied bitterly.

"Rachel-" Shelby whispered.

"No, just leave me alone Shelby." Rachel snapped her voice raising a bit, "Please just, fuck off." Rachel's mouth tasted funny after swearing and Shelby seemed shocked that Rachel had actually swore, Rachel never swears.

"I'm sorry." Shelby said before leaving the room just as Rachel burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel,

She had seen Shelby leave the choir room and then heard Rachel crying, she was concerned.

"Why do you care." Rachel snapped.

"Listen-" Santana said softly,

"No, just. We aren't friends. I mean I've tried but you never seem to want to be my friend. And now you left New Directions to be in the club run by the person who destroyed me. Don't pretend to be nice to me Lopez." Rachel snapped, collecting her things and rushed out of the choir room.

"Shit." Santana mumbled to herself.

She never realised how hurt Rachel was over this whole thing.

XXXXX

"Can we talk?" Puck asked tentatively.

"I've had a really bad day Noah, I don't need you telling me how amazing Shelby and Beth are right now." Rachel said exhausted resting her head against the brick wall under the bleachers. She came here to think, only Puck and Quinn knew about this spot.

"I don't want to talk about them. We have been broken up for two weeks and I'm fucking devastated." Puck said quietly sitting next to Rachel.

"I gave you a choice, you chose them." Rachel said her eyes still shut.

"I was wrong." Puck whispered, making Rachel's heart hurt.

Rachel didn't say anything so Puck took that as a sign to continue,

"I thought that I could be a father to Beth but the truth is, I never really was a dad to her. Yeah she's my daughter but, I'm not her dad. That hurt to realise." Puck started, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Rachel, not even Beth can take that title away from you. Shelby, s-she hurt you, like crazy. And here I was sucking up to the one person that broke your heart. I am so sorry Rachel." Puck whispered, touching her hand with his and smiled to himself when she let him interlace the pair, "I love you, so much and that's why I've told Shelby that I think it would be best for everyone, for you, Beth, even for myself, if I only receive photo's of Beth. I don't want to get to attached and forget my place and I don't want to lose you any more then I already have."

There was a long, tense pause,

"You never lost me Noah." Rachel whispered, opening her eyes and looked over at Noah. "You are a stupid, stupid man sometimes but, you're my stupid man. Beth, she's your daughter... I understand and maybe we didn't have to break up but, Shelby... I hate her Noah." Rachel admitted, "I always pictured what my mother would look like, what she would be like, who she was. Turns out, I don't have a mother, all Shelby was, was someone to carry me for 9 months. Dad and daddy they are my parents." Rachel smiled thinking of her father's, "But it doesn't excuse how she sought me out only to leave me and pick another baby." Rachel wiped a tear away,

Picking Rachel up and letting her sit on his lap, Puck kissed her lips for the first time in what felt like years,

"Forgive me?" Puck mumbled against her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel nodded.

"Yes." Before kissing him again, "Never again though." Rachel warned and Puck nodded just thankful he had a second chance.

XXXXX

So the mash off never actually happened. During the coin flip, Santana didn't flip the coin instead turning around to face the two teachers sitting in the audience waiting to watch the performance.

"Brit and I have an announcement." Santana begun making everyone curious as to what the girls had to say, "We are going back to New Directions."

"Why? You can't do that!" Sugar demanded,

"Yes we can." Brittany said as if Sugar was stupid.

"Why?" Shelby asked in a calmer tone,

"Because," Santana said looking the older woman straight in the eyes, "You broke my friend heart two years ago and as long as Rachel is still hurting, I want nothing to do with you."

"Santana." Rachel whispered letting go of Noah's hand walking over to the Latina.

"You have supported me and Brit, always been there for me when I needed you. Always been a friend. It's long over due that I start acting in the same way." Santana said actually hugging Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered making Santana kiss her cheek.

"Love you Rachie!" Brittany added hugging the laughing brunette.

"Don't worry they still have me." Mercedes said smugly.

"Yeah but we have Rachel and we'll take that any day." Santana smirked,

"Welcome back girls!" Mr Shuester smiled from the audience.

New Directions were so going to win Sectionals.

XXXXX

"You did what!" Rachel screamed at Finn,

"He told everyone that Sanny is gay." Brittany said upset that Santana hadn't come out on her own terms and at her own pace.

"How could you Finn?" Kurt asked, angry with his step brother.

"She was being mean." Finn defended.

"You have got to be kidding me. She called you tall so you out her in public." Rachel snapped, "You are such a dumb ass!" She screamed walking over to sit next to Santana who was being unusually quiet.

"Everyone already knows." Finn dismissed,

"Not my parents Hudson!" Santana spoke, tears in her eyes, "T-They are going to hate me!"

"San," Rachel whispered seeing the hurt in Santana's eyes.

"I gotta go." Santana sobbed before running out of the choir room with Brittany right behind her.

"You're such a fucking dick!" Puck sneered at his ex best friend.

"So stupid." Quinn muttered,

"As a gay man, what you did was really wrong Finn." Blaine said in a disgusted tone,

"We need to fix this." Rachel turned to the group after Finn had left.

"How?" Puck asked his girlfriend.

"Sing." Rachel said, that's what they did best after all.

XXXXX

After everyone, including Finn sung to Santana showing their support to her and Brittany it was Rachel's turn.

"As a baby of two gay men, I know the torment you are going to go through. But just remember that you are just as important as anyone else and don't let the haters hurt you. You and Brittany are the definition of love, don't let anyone tell you that it's wrong." Rachel smiled looking at the two girls,

_**I came home in the middle of the night**__**  
**__**My father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"**__**  
**__**Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one**__**  
**__**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**__**  
**__**Oh girls, they...**__****_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night**__**  
**__**My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"**__**  
**__**Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones**__**  
**__**Oh girls, they wanna have fun**__**  
**__**Oh girls, they...**__****_

_**That's all they really want...**__**  
**__**Those girls, they wanna have fun**__****_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**__**  
**__**Oh, and they hide her away from **__**the rest of**__** the world**__**  
**__**Well, not me, I wanna be the one in **__**the sun**__**  
**__**Girls, they wanna have fun**__**  
**__**Oh girls, they...**__****_

_**That's all they really want...**__**  
**__**Those girls, they wanna have fun**___

"Thank you." Santana whispered to Rachel as she hugged the small diva. "Thank you."

XXXXX

The first time Rachel and Puck had sex since getting back together was after the girls performed 'I kissed a girl'.

"Are you sure baby?" Puck panted as he rubbed his hard cock up and down her soaking pussy.

"So Noah, I want you." Rachel mumbled and moaned as he thrusted his hard cock into her tight pussy. "Oh god Noah move now." Rachel demanded rolling her hips wanting to cum desperately.

Hooking her leg over his waist, Puck pounded into his girlfriend making her moan and mumble out his name over and over again. Sliding her hand down her body, Rachel began to rub her clit in fast circles and flung her head back as she came long and hard. Slowing himself down, Puck flipped them over so Rachel was on top.

"Ride my cock baby." Puck said gruffly.

"Fuck yes." Rachel moaned, feeling her cum dripping from her pussy.

Placing her hands on his chest, Rachel slowly lifted herself off of Noah and sunk back down and repeated her actions before Puck go impatient and grabbed onto her hips and thrusted upwards making the tip of his cock hit her g-spot with every thrust.

"N-Noah." Rachel moaned, her hands now on his thighs as she flung her head back keeping up with Noah.

"I'm gunna cum baby." Puck managed out as he exploded into the condom just as Rachel began rubbing her clit triggering her second release of the night.

"You're perfect baby." Puck spoke against Rachel's neck as they laid next to each other a few moments later.

"I know." Rachel giggled.

"I love you Rachel." Puck said seriously,

"I know Noah, I love you too." Rachel replied kissing him gently.

XXXXX

"Good luck." Shelby said to Rachel a few moments before New Directions were due to perform. The Trouble Tones had already performed and while they were good, they were no New Directions.

"Thanks I guess." Rachel said calmly, she had returned to the choir room to grab some lipstick for Quinn and ran into Shelby.

"I am really sorry Rachel." Shelby whispered tears in her eyes.

"Don't." Rachel managed out weakly, she was over having this conversation.

"No I need to say this. I-I stuffed up so badly during your sophomore year. I should have waited until you were 18 but instead I rushed into everything because, for 16 years you were all I could think about. I wonder what you looked like, who I was, if you could sing... you are perfect Rachel and that scared me a little. Y-You didn't need me and I felt rejected and I pushed you away instead of trying to get to know you."

"I've always needed you Shelby. Always." Rachel said angry and hurt, "I was so happy when you tracked me down. It meant that you wanted me as much as I wanted you, that you had been thinking about me as much as I thought about you. Just because I wasn't a baby didn't mean that I didn't need my mum." Rachel sobbed,

"I am so sorry baby girl." Shelby cried out.

"Do me a favour?" Rachel whispered.

"Any thing." Shelby said instantly.

"Love Beth with everything in your being. Tell her about Noah and Quinn, be open with her which was something my dad's weren't when it came to you. Tell them they loved her, let her know that you love her. Fight for her, be there for her. Be the mum I always wanted you to be to me to her." Rachel said with a trembling lip.

"I promise you Rachel." Shelby nodded, "Is it too late for us?" Shelby asked sadly.

"As mother and daughter yes. I don't think we ever could be that." Rachel said bluntly,

"Oh." Shelby whispered, Rachel saw the devastation in her eyes, a look that Rachel had worn for months after Shelby had left to New York with Beth.

"But as friends... Maybe we have a chance." Rachel whispered with a soft smile before quickly grabbing the lipstick and walked out of the choir room with a hopeful Shelby left behind.

XXXXX

New Directions won Sectionals.

**A/N REVIEWS :) So Quinn with Finn or Sam your choice guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! So you guys voted and Quinn will be with Sam for this story! And I am changing a lot of stuff towards the end so :)  
**

Chapter 4

"Merry Christmas guys." Mr Shuester smiled at his glee club walking into the choir room the week of Christmas.

"And Happy Hanukkah." Puck reminded his teacher who nodded and smiled,

"And Happy Hanukkah Puck and Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled linking hands with her boyfriend as she rested her head against Noah's shoulder.

"We have been asked to do a Christmas Special for the Lima community channel." Mr Shue grinned at his students.

"As in on telly." Quinn asked mouth wide open.

"Yes as in on telly, as in you guys will be on the t.v." Mr Shuester smiled.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed jumping up and down, "I am going to be on t.v!"

"We all are." Mercedes reminded Rachel with a sneer.

Mercedes had been offered her old spot back on New Directions and even though nobody really wanted her back, they still offered her spot back.

"Whatever." Santana snapped at Mercedes, "This is amazing."

"When do we start?" Rachel asked.

After rehearsing for 4 days they began to film. Though half way through, everyone left to join Sam and Quinn who had recently gotten back together, to help out at the homeless shelter. That was so much more rewarding then being on any t.v screen.

XXXXX

**Propose.**

Mr Shuester stepped away from the white board after he had written the word in black marker.

"I am going to ask Emma to marry me." He told the club,

"Are you serious! That's amazing Mr Shuester." Rachel smiled,

"Way to go Shue." Puck grinned as the rest of the club cheered.

"But I have to admit, I don't know how to do it. So, as my family, I was wondering if you guys could maybe give me a few ideas, a few songs?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"We would be honoured." Rachel smiled as the rest of the group nodded from behind her.

"Thank you guys." Will said sincerely.

It was time to get Will and Emma engaged.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Noah?" Rachel asked her boyfriend who looked worried.

"Fine." Puck snapped before sighing when he saw the wounded look on Rachel's face, "Baby I'm sorry."

"It's okay, j-just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?" Rachel suggested,

"My dad... he came over to my house yesterday." Puck whispered as he took a seat on one of the desk in the empty class room that Rachel and he had walked into.

"Are you serious Noah?" Rachel asked knowing how much this would be hurting him, "What did he want?" She asked sitting on his lap, letting him rest his head on the inside of her neck.

"Money. Needs money for rent."

"What did you do baby?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Gave it too him so he would fuck off." Puck sneered, not at Rachel but at the thought of his old man. "So I wouldn't have to see him again." He said with pain in his voice.

"Noah-" Rachel whispered, wiping his tears from his cheek with her small thumb,

"It's hard Rach. Too see him again, make me realise how scummy I am."

"Noah, you are so much more then you think. He knows nothing about you and I love you so much, you are worth so much more then you know." Rachel said kissing his lips gently.

"I gotta go." Puck whispered standing up and placing Rachel on her feet before bolting out of the class room.

XXXXX

_**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**_

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralysed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you 

As everyone clapped for Rachel, she watched as Noah stood up and made his way to Rachel and cupped her face and kissed her in a way the others had never seen him kiss before... he looked vulnerable.

"I'd be lost without you too baby. I love you Rachel." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Noah, so much." Rachel smiled kissing her boyfriend again.

XXXXX

"So, Emma Pilsbery, will you marry me?" Will asked Emma after the club had finished singing 'We found Love.'

"Yes." Emma smiled tears in her eyes watching as her future husband slipped the ring on her finger before kissing him as the students cheered on.

"They look so happy." Rachel smiled to Noah,

"You they do." Puck nodded watching Rachel as she stared at Will and Emma with a massive smile on her face.

XXXXX

_Where it __began__, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

__"Noah." Rachel whispered as the love of her life finished singing to her, singing their song, to her on the stage.

"Rachel." Puck said nervously, "Sit baby?" Puck asked and smiled when she nodded and sat on the stool that he had set up. "I-I know this isn't a big musical number but, Rachel I love you, so much. I know I will spend the rest of my life with you, loving you. I know that I will be there when you get your first role on Broadway and I'll be your date when you will your first Tony Award. When you have your first child, it will be my baby and when you change your last name, it will be to mine. This can happen tomorrow or in ten years from now, but I want everyone to know in the mean time that you are mine baby. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Puck asked as he kneeled on one knee.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" Puck grinned jumping to his feat the same time Rachel did.

"Yes Noah I am serious, of course I will marry you!"

Getting the ring out from the box, Puck placed the white gold banded ring with a gold star as it's centre piece onto Rachel's finger.

"I love you Rachel." Puck whispered.

"I love you too Noah." She smiled as he claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

Rachel and Noah were getting married.

**A/N So this is going to a bit longer, probably around 7 parts instead of 4 or 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Rewrite of 'Michael' 'The Spanish Teacher' and 'Heart'**

Chapter 5

"Noah asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rachel told Quinn the next day.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked in shock as Rachel and her stood in the girl's bathroom.

"Yes, I love him Quinn. He's the one." Rachel told her confidently.

"You're also only 18." Quinn reminded her, "And as much as I love you two together.. I'm worried." Quinn admitted,

"Last year Sam gave you a promise ring." Rachel pointed out, "And you said yes."

"A promise ring isn't a wedding proposal."

"Quinn aren't you happy for me?" Rachel asked upset.

"Of course I am-" Quinn began but was cut off,

"Then accept Noah and I's decision." Rachel told her best friend before storming out of the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Michael Jackson." Mr Shuester told the group.

"Legend!" Artie said automatically.

"Brilliant." Blaine added from the back of the room.

"Well guess what, this weeks assignment is to sing songs only by the King of Pop." Mr Shue smiled to the group who all cheered.

XXXXX

"Can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked as she knocked on Shelby's office door during lunch.

"O-Of course." Shelby stuttered, this had been the first time they had spoken to each other since Sectionals.

"Noah asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rachel blurted out, "Did I screw up?"

Watching as Rachel took a seat, Shelby sat back down on her own chair and thought for a moment before answering,

"Do you love him?" She asked her daughter.

"More then anything, even more then Broadway." Rachel said quietly,

"Then, if you love him and you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him then I say, go for it." Shelby responded after a little while.

"Quinn thinks I am being stupid." Rachel said sadly, "She's my best friend and she thinks I am making a mistake."

"Quinn has a right to her own opinion but it's not yours. You love Noah, don't let go of it." Shelby said, "I let go of someone I loved 18 years ago and I have never forgiven myself." Shelby added quietly,

"Shelby." Rachel warned,

"I'm sorry." Shelby whispered,

"It's okay... I just needed to talk to someone, an adult and I know my parents would flip out." Rachel admitted,

"Thank you for trying to be my friend. I know it's not easy for you." Shelby said sincerely,

"Thank you for not running away this time." Rachel mumbled before standing up and after giving Shelby a smile, left her mother's office to go and find Quinn.

XXXXX

Rachel never found Quinn that day, but Quinn did find Rachel inside the bathroom sobbing quietly to herself.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I-I just got my NYADA letter in the mail, I got an audition." Rachel smiles through her tears.

"That is amazing Rachel!" Quinn beamed, "I am so happy for you." Quinn smiled hugging her friend. "I've got some news as well." Quinn admitted quietly.

"Well, what is it?" Rachel asked after Quinn suddenly stopped speaking.

"I got accepted into Yale."

Mouth open, Rachel jumped up and down and hugged Quinn,

"That's brilliant, fantastic, I am so happy for you." Rachel said honestly,

Pulling back, Quinn smiled softly,

"And I wanted to tell you that, I support you and Noah getting married. You two are so perfect together Rachel and I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. I can't wait for you two to tie the knot." Quinn smiled.

Hugging Quinn back, Rachel whispered in her ear,

"Thank you Quinn."

XXXXX

"Noah what was that?" Rachel giggled after Noah, Mr Shuester, Mike and Finn had finished performing for the Spanish class.

"That was extra credit and giving me the grades to pass this fucked up class." Puck replied sitting next to his girlfriend and kissing her lips quickly.

"That is really offensive Noah." Rachel scolded him,

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure Shue has fuck all idea on what he's even saying." Puck mumbled crossing his arms as he pouted like a child.

"You're horrible you know that." Rachel laughed as she moved to sit down on Noah's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But I forgive you because I love you." Rachel mumbled and claimed his lips in the choir room.

"Love you too baby." Puck said gruffly in her ear, kissing just behind her ear and smirked when Rachel moaned.

"PG at school kiddies." Sam laughed as he and Quinn walked hand in hand into the choir room,

"You're just jealous cuz I get some." Puck grinned, earning himself a smack from Quinn and Rachel.

"And for that, you won't be getting some for a while." Rachel smirked before getting off his lap and started chatting with Quinn.

"Fucking bullshit." Puck pouted as Sam sat next to him laughing loudly.

XXXXX

So turns out that David Martinez is a way better Spanish teacher then Mr Shuester and after resigning and giving David the class, Will took over History and released that his love was really and truly for music and making the glee club great again.

XXXXX

During the Valentines week, Puck and Rachel announced their engagement.

"So Noah and I something to say." Rachel told the group, "We are getting married." Rachel smiled,

"Seriously?" Finn asked confused,

"Yes Finn, I love Rachel." Puck told his ex best friend and let Rachel continue,

"And you guys are all invited, we'd love to see our second family there with us on our big day." Rachel smiled,

"When are you planning on making an honest woman of her Puckerman?" Santana asked,

"During Nationals." Puck told everyone,

"And Quinn I was really hoping you could be my maid of honour?" Rachel asked and nearly started crying when Quinn nodded her head quickly and stood up and hugged her best friend. "And the rest of you girls are my bridesmaids." Rachel told them and laughed when Brittany hugged Rachel tightly.

"And Sam already knows about being my best man." Puck said as him and Sam fist bumped.

"Honoured man." Sam grinned as he watched Puck's fiance' and his girlfriend talking none stop about the wedding.

XXXXX

"Noah this is amazing." Rachel said as she walked into Puck's newly decorated basement.

It was covered with candles and fairy lights, a dinner table was prepared and everything looked beautiful.

"It was nothing." Puck dismissed,

"No Noah, it would of taken you ages. It's perfect thank you." Rachel smiled, kissing her boyfriends lips. "I love it."

"I love you." Puck grinned, making Rachel smile. She loved when he was romantic. He was only this way to her.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, kissing him once more and laughed when he pulled back and pulled out her chair,

"Miss." Puck said in a fake British accent which made Rachel giggle.

"Sir." Rachel replied as she took a seat and let Noah kiss her cheek.

XXXXX

After dinner, Noah and Rachel sat on the rug Puck had set out and began to watch a movie. It was like their own private cinema.

"It's pretty good that your dad's like, don't want to kill me." Puck whispered half way through the chick flick.

"They love you Noah. And they know you love me. They're supporting us." Rachel grinned,

"My ma is so fucking happy I picked you." Puck chuckled,

"Why did you?" Rachel asked as Noah pulled her into his lap.

"Because, you're you. You're stunning, smart, funny as fuck, caring, loving and you believe in me. Baby there was no other choice, it's always been you Rachel." Puck said sincerely,

Searching Noah's eyes, Rachel nodded and kissed his lips,

"I love you too Noah, so much." Rachel whispered against his lips, "Make love to me."

Nodding, Puck turned Rachel over so she was laying on her back and slowly stripped her naked. Kissing every inch on newly exposed skin.

As Puck slipped inside her tight pussy, he lifted her leg up against his waist and thrusted slowly, something different from what he normally did with her.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as she rolled her hips in time with his slow thrusts,

"I love you baby." Puck panted, never having felt this way during sex before.

"Love you too Noah." Rachel moaned as she came silently around his cock sending Puck into his orgasm.

"Mrs Puckerman." Puck whispered as they laid naked on the make shift bed in his basement.

"Soon." Rachel replied with a smile, and fell asleep against her soon to be husband.

**A/N Sorry for the shitty smut scene. I am sick and tired and it's 12am lol so I half assed it :( next chapter is where things get interesting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Rewrite of 'On My Way' and 'Big Brother'. Don't hate me...**

Chapter 6

Today wasn't just Regionals, today was the day Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry would tie the knot. After talking it through with their parents, Rachel and Noah decided that they didn't want to wait and chose the day of Regionals as the day Rachel would become a Puckerman.

"Are you nervous?" Puck whispered to Rachel before New Directions was about to head onto stage,

"No, are you?" Rachel asked, both knowing they were asking each other about their wedding not just their performance,

"Nah baby, bring it." Puck smirked at kissed Rachel's lips just before they went out onto stage.

_**[Rachel:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
To fly, to fly

[Santana:]  
Oh yo, yo

[Artie:]  
I used to think that I could not go on

[Santana:]  
I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

[Artie:]  
And life was nothing but an awful song

[Santana:]  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me

[New Directions:]  
If I can see it

[Blaine:]  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
([New Directions:] Then I can do it)  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
([New Directions:] If I just believe it)  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
([New Directions:] There's nothing to it)

[Blaine and Santana:]  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire

[Rachel and Santana:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky

[Artie:]  
See I was on the verge of breakin' down

[Santana:]  
Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins

[Artie:]  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud

[Santana:]  
I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined

[New Directions:]  
If I can see it

[Blaine:]  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
([New Directions:] Then I can do it)  
See we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare  
([New Directions:] If I just believe it)  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
([New Directions:] There's nothing to it)

[Blaine and Santana:]  
But when you go hard your nay's become yea's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's

[Rachel and Santana:]  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Ooh)  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Touch the sky)

[Finn:]  
I believe I can fly

[Mercedes with ND girls:]  
Get ready for it, get ready for it

[Artie:]  
Then I can be it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, I came to win)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
([Mercedes with ND Girls:] Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it)

[Mercedes:]  
Get ready for it!  
Yeah!

[Artie and New Directions:]  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)

[Finn and New Directions:]  
I believe I can touch the sky  
([Mercedes:] Sky)  
I think about it  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
Every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
([Mercedes:] Ooh)

[Finn and Artie with New Directions:]  
I believe I can soar  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
I see me runnin' through that open door  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)  
([Mercedes:] Fly)  
I believe I can fly  
([Rachel:] Fly)  
([Mercedes:] Get ready for it)

[Finn:]  
I believe I can fly

It really wasn't a surprise that New Directions won Regionals that year.

XXXXX

"Where is she?" Puck asked Quinn pacing up and down the court house as the glee club waited for Rachel to arrive.

"She said she was just going home quickly to get her something old, her gold star earrings." Quinn told Puck who was panicking, "She'll be here Puck, she's so excited." Quinn promised,

"They can only hold the spot for another 5 minutes." Santana told Puck, "After that, they're going to give it away." Santana said softly,

"Where the fuck is she?" Puck demanded, as Quinn sent her yet another text message.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes had passed. The Puckerman spot had been taken and Puck was still sitting in the court house waiting room extremely angry with his bride to be for not showing up. The glee club were standing or sitting around all trying to comfort Puck and just as Santana was about to call Rachel, Quinn's phone began ringing.

"It's Rachel." Quinn said making everyone's head shot up and watch the blonde as she answered her phone, "Hello." Quinn said through the mouth piece,

"Hello, this is Officer Grey, you were her last person on her redial." Officer Grey informed Quinn and Quinn's heart sunk,

"What's wrong?" Quinn whispered, making Puck stand up and walk over to her,

"There's been an accident, if you could make your way down to Lima Memorial Hospital, she's been in a car accident." Officer Grey said professionally.

Covering her mouth with her hand as she sobbed, Quinn nodded and hung up the phone,

"Rachel. Car, accident." She managed out before collapsing to her knees with Sam rushing up behind her to comfort his girlfriend, "Go, hospital."

Puck had never run so fast in his entire life...

XXXXX

"How is she?" Quinn asked Puck the day Rachel returned back to school after her accident.

"She's been hanging out with Artie a lot." Puck told Quinn sighing as he ran his hand threw his mohawk.

"I still can't believe it..." Santana said with teary eyes feeling a little better when Brittany kissed her temple softly,

"Neither can I..." Brittany mumbled comforting her girlfriend.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked,

"Behind you." Puck mumbled looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey guys." Rachel smiled brightly from her wheel chair.

"Hey," Quinn smiled uncomfortably, leaning down and hugging her best friend,

"How are you B?" Santana asked after hugging Rachel, "Do you need anything?" Santana said in a rush.

"San I'm fine." Rachel reassured, "Daddy, Dad and Noah take amazing care of me." Rachel smiled at her finance' who bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey baby." Puck said against her perfect lips.

"Noah," Rachel hummed with a smile.

As Rachel held onto Noah's hand from her wheel chair, everyone became uncomfortable once more.

"We better go to glee." Santana said breaking the awkward silence,

"Yes." Rachel smiled excitedly, "Lets go."

**_[Rachel:]_  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

_[Artie:]_  
And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

_[Rachel & Artie:]_  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

_[Rachel:]_  
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again

_[Artie:]_  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

_[Rachel & Artie:]_  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

****Puck's heart broke for his finance' as she sang her heart out with Artie. As everyone else clapped, Puck shifted in his seat knowing that Rachel was in denial about how serious her situation was.

"That was really good guys." Mr Shuester smiled at the two handicapped teenagers.

"Are you okay..." Mercedes began but was cut off,

"I'm really sick and tired of people asking me if I am okay, I'm alive aren't I. I could have died, never see Noah ever again, never see any of you guys again but I didn't I'm here. And with some therapy I'll be walking again." Rachel paused to look everyone in the eye, holding onto Noah's last, "I promise that, by the time Nationals rolls around, I **_will _**be dancing on that stage." Rachel vowed with tears in her eyes,

Nodding, Mr Shuester began to clap and stood up to hug Rachel tightly with Quinn, Tina and Santana right behind him.

XXXXX

"Senior skip day people." Finn began as the seniors sat around in the library to discuss ideas.

"Puck do you have any ideas?" Santana asked a quiet Puck.

"Nah." Puck dismissed, still holding onto Rachel's hand.

"Noah, come on. Tell them about your ideas." Rachel encouraged her love.

He paused,

"Why the fuck are we talking about senior skip day when Rachel can't even fucking walk?" Puck demanded, tears in his eyes,

"Noah." Rachel whispered but Puck continued,

"No! You were meant to become my fucking wife but instead you ended up in fucking hospital and now you can't walk, all because I thought we should up the date." Puck yelled, getting angry with himself.

"Noah, it wasn't your fault. We both wanted to up the date and, no one blames you Noah. I don't blame you." Rachel whispered getting upset because Noah was hurting.

"You should Rach, you fucking should." Puck whispered in such a sad voice before letting go on her hand and stormed out of the library.

Watching Rachel crash into things with her wheel chair as she tried to chase Noah with tears in her eyes, was the saddest thing any of the kids had ever seen in they're lives...

XXXXX

It was 2 days since Puck's outburst and the day of senior skip day. The seniors had gone to a theme park but Rachel was talked into staying with Artie who took her to a stake park for handicapped kids.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked sadly, all she wanted was to be with Noah.

"Because-" Artie began but was cut off,

"Because you need to have fun and you're finance' is a fucktard who wants to make it up to you." Puck said walking over to Artie and Rachel.

"Noah." Rachel smiled brightly, "I've missed you." She whispered as he hugged her and kissed her lips.

"I've missed you too baby, I am so sorry." Puck said over and over again,

"This is new for you as well. We are both learning." Rachel mumbled kissing him again, "I love you Noah."

"I love you too baby." Puck smiled kissing her once more, "Now let me kick your ass in skating." Puck smirked as Artie handed him his skateboard and he began to show Rachel that he was boss.

**A/N Don't hate me okay :) Reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Rewrite of episodes 'Saturday night glee-ver', 'Dance with somebody' and 'Choke'. There will be one more chapter after this one.**

_Fix a heart_

_Part seven_

"Disco guys!" Mr Shuester exclaimed as he posed for the club making the girls giggle and the guys roll there eyes,

"Is lame." Puck said seriously, taking Rachel's hand as he sat next to her while she was in her wheelchair.

"No it's not, it's a era of music and dance that will always be remembered. Your assignment, disco music." Will told the kids, "No ifs, buts or maybes." He smiled before he walked out of the room with Sue so they could start taking about the club's set list for Nationals.

Jumping up, Brittany tried to get everyone in the mood,

"Guys it's amazing, we can all dance!" Brittany cheered, doing some dance moves just to prove her point.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Rachel said sadly as she pulled away from her fiance' and wheeled herself out of the choir room looking devastated.

"I'm so sor-" Brittany began but was cut off,

"Just think before you speak Brit." Puck snapped a little before running off to find Rachel.

"I didn't mean to." Brittany whispered getting teary as her girlfriend hugged her,

"I know baby, they're just going through a lot right now." Santana comforted, hugging her girl and hoping Rachel was okay.

XXXXX

"Rachel." Puck whispered when he found Rachel in an empty classroom.

"I-I can't even go to the stage because I can't get my damn wheelchair up there!" Rachel yells angrily, hitting a desk with her fits,

"Baby, you will. The doctor said with your therapy,"

"It's not going to work Noah. I've been at it for weeks and nothing, I'm going to be in this chair forever." Rachel sobbed, "And one day you'll get sick of having a crippled girlfriend and y-you'll leave me." Rachel cried as Puck lifted her from her chair and sat on a desk with Rachel in his arms.

"Never, I'll never leave you Rachel, I love you too damn much baby." Puck vowed in her ear, "I'll never leave you." He repeated over and over again as he started to tear up himself, "I promise."

"I'm ugly Noah." Rachel whispered as she clung to the love of her life,

"No you're not, you're beautiful. My dream girl." Puck told her honestly as he rocked her while she sobbed into his neck.

XXXXX

Everyone had preformed but Rachel.

"Rach are you going to sing?" Mercedes asked her from the back row.

"I-I can't dance so.." Rachel sad sadly,

"Neither can I and I sung, come on Rachel show us what you're made from." Artie encouraged making everyone cheer for the saddened diva.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, "This is for Noah. You're love... it's the reason why I'm not falling apart from this." Rachel smiled at Noah and nodded to the band members and began to sing, taking everyone's breath away.

_**[New Directions girls:]  
oooh**_

[Rachel:]  
Ooh  
I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

[Rachel with New Directions girls:]  
How deep is your love

[Puck:]  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love

[Rachel with Puck:]  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

[Rachel:]  
I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think, I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show

[Rachel with New Directions girls:]  
How deep is your love

[Puck:]  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love

[Rachel:]  
Ooh

[Rachel with Puck:]  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

[Rachel:]  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

[Rachel with New Directions girls:]  
How deep is your love

[Puck:]  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love

[Rachel:]  
Ooh I really need to know

[Rachel with Puck:]  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

[Puck:]  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn

[Rachel with Puck:]  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

[Puck:]  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love

[Rachel with Puck:]  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be

[Rachel:]  
We belong to you and me

Leaning down to kiss her lips, Puck kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Rachel.

"I'll always love you baby and I'll always be there for you. I promise." Puck vowed.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel whispered taking his lips with hers once more and smiled honestly for the first time in a while.

XXXXX

After Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Santana sung 'How will I know', everyone clapped.

"I think this week should be dedicated to the amazing and unique Whitney Huston," Mercedes told the group who all nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea guys." Mr Schuster agreed, especially when he saw the tears in a few of the girls eyes.

XXXXX

"You and Rachel had something you'd like to share?" Sue asked the two girls who nodded and walked/wheeled to the front of the room.

"To Sam," Quinn smiled at her boyfriend,

"To my Noah." Rachel grinned, laughing to herself when Noah gave her an over exaggerated wink.

_[Rachel:]  
A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list_

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you

[Quinn:]  
It's not very easy,

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
Living all alone

[Quinn:]  
My friends try and tell me,

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
Find a man of your own

[Quinn:]  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you

[Rachel:]  
You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer"  
But that's just an old fantasy

I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you

[Quinn:]  
No other woman

[Rachel:]  
Is gonna love you more

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
'Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you  
For You  
For You  
For You

XXXXX

As Noah helped Rachel with her therapy, she blushed when she felt another part of Noah making an appearance.

"Noah," Rachel laughed,

"Baby, you're about to become my wife and you are hot as fuck, it's natural." Puck smirked,

"Not yet." Rachel whispered,

They hadn't had sex since her accident.

"I know baby, I understand." Puck said seriously, "I'm not going any where."

"I know Noah." Rachel reassured him, "Thank you." Rachel nodded sitting herself up and cupped his face with one of her hands and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him. "I know." she added against his lips before continuing on with her exercises.

XXXXX

"Noah you need to study." Rachel scolded her fiance' as he was staring out the window instead of listening to her.

"Baby I don't have to study, I'm just gunna flirt with the teacher and-" Puck stopped when he saw the look he was getting from Rachel.

"Why would you say or do that Noah? You're about to become my husband, you're not allowed to flirt with other women." Rachel yelled, tears in her eyes,

"Baby it doesn't mean anything," Puck reassured her,

"So, every time you need something done, you're just going to flirt. Even if we are married?" Rachel questioned,

Before he could nod, Rachel continued,

"Will you sleep with her if that's what it takes for a passing grade?" Rachel demanded an answer,

"Fuck no Rachel, I'd never cheat on you." Puck said quickly and honestly.

"Flirting is cheating!" Rachel screamed, "Get out." Rachel snapped pointing to her bedroom door.

"Rachel." Puck whispered,

"OUT!" She screamed and didn't cry until he had left her room.

XXXXX

"Study." Sam ordered his best friend as he and the rest of the glee guys made their way to make sure their friend graduated along with the rest of them.

"It's so fucking hard." Puck pouted as he stared at his text book.

"Rachel's already mad at you don't let her be even more pissed if you fucking fail." Mike reminded his friend and slammed another book down in front of Puck.

"Ah!" Puck all but yelled but began to study with his friends help.

XXXXX

"Good luck Kurt." Rachel smiled at her friend as he was about to audition for NAYDA.

"You can still audition, it's not too late." Kurt reminded his friend,

"It is, I didn't send back the acceptance letter for the audition stages back to NAYDA in time. But it's okay, I've already gotten accepted in NYU so I'll still be in New York." Rachel smiled even though inside she was so sad.

"You can always transfer when you're legs get better." Kurt promised, kissing her cheek and walked onto the stage.

Staring at her legs, Rachel poked at them, hard and chocked back her tears when she still couldn't feel a thing.

XXXXX

"I'm stupid." Puck whispered to Rachel when she was in the choir room by herself.

"No you're not Noah." Rachel mumbled, letting him kiss her lips gently as he sat on the ground.

"And I'm sorry. I'd hate it if you flirted with other guys." Puck whispered, kissing her once more.

"I know you are, but I also know you'd never cheat." Rachel smiled softly, "I-I watched Kurt audition for NYADA." Rachel mumbled.

"Baby." Puck sighed, knowing how hard that must have been.

"I'm okay. I mean we are still going to New York, I've been accepted into NYU and you have sent in to heaps of collages. We'll be fine." Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as he was kneeling down,

"Yeah we'll be fine." Puck whispered praying he passed the test he had just sat.

XXXXX

Getting up on the stage with the help from the band members, Rachel began to sing her heart and soul out.

_**[Rachel:]  
If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not (believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Puck couldn't stop staring at the grade in front of him.

An F._****_

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry

Rachel had no idea that she wasn't alone. The dean of NYADA, Carmen Tibideaux, was in the audience and was in awe of the beautiful girl singing her heart out on the stage...

**A/N Last chapter up in the next couple of days or so :) Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter :( Rewrite of 'Prom-asaurus', 'Props', 'Nationals' and 'Goodbye'.**

_Fix a heart_

_Part 8_

"Rachel you're doing amazingly well." Susan, Rachel's physical therapist smiled at the young girl.

"I'm still not walking." Rachel replied sighing as she laid herself back down on the mattress that she does her exercises on.

"Well I think that today might be the day." Susan whispered making Rachel sit herself up quickly.

"W-What are you saying?" Rachel asked a little confused,

"I'm saying that, me and you, are going over there." Susan said pointing to the walking aids used to regain movement, "And you are going to try and take some steps."

"Noah." Rachel whispered, she needed Noah to see her first steps,

"He called in and said he had to baby sit his sister, Rachel don't let this stop you." Susan asked, "We can tape it." She promised.

Looking over at the railings that would support her as she tried to walk, Rachel turned back to the older woman and smiled,

"Lets do it."

XXXXX

There was 1 week to prom and Rachel hadn't told anyone that she and Susan had been practising every single day to increase her muscle use in her legs. Rachel was walking again, shakily but walking. Yesterday she even walked 20 steps without any assistance from a walker or a rail, all by herself. She hadn't told Noah yet either, she wanted to surprise him, to walk into prom in her beautiful dress. She couldn't wait to walk for everyone.

XXXXX

"What kind of dress are you wearing?" Santana asked Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

"A mermaid dress, a pink one." Rachel smiled.

She had spent ages trying to find the perfect gown.

"A blue one like last year." Quinn told her friends.

"Red one too, I look sexy in red." Santana grinned winking at Brittany who giggled.

"Well since I am nominated for Prom King I've chosen to wear a tux with a Brittany twist." The blonde beamed.

"You're gunna look so sexy." Santana whispered to her girlfriend kissing her gently on the lips.

"Sam and I are so going to win Prom King and Queen." Quinn laughed in good nature.

"Nah me and Brit all the way." Santana smirked,

"Or one of you could win as Noah as your king." Rachel reminded them.

"True, but the only person Puck is a King to is you. It would be weird seeing him with another girl on his arm." Quinn said, hating that her best friend wasn't nominated.

"At the end of the day he comes home to me and vise versa." Rachel grinned smiling when all of her friends nodded their heads quickly.

XXXXX

Sitting in her wheelchair, Rachel smiled when she heard her door bell ring.

"Ready?" Quinn asked her best friend in Rachel's downstairs bathroom.

The two had gotten ready together and Sam and Puck were picking them up from Rachel's.

"Very." Rachel smiled, glancing at herself in the mirror before Quinn pushed her out of the room.

Quinn went first and Sam was in awe, she looked beautiful and he told her as much. Rachel bit her lip and decided that she didn't want to make a grand entrance at prom, she wanted to show her first steps to her best friend and her love. Putting the breaks on her chair, Rachel slowly stood up and wobbled a bit before she got her strength back and was able to stand properly. Smoothing her dress down, Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was walking.

"Baby," Puck said a little loudly, worried that Rachel was upset about being a wheelchair for prom. Just as he was about to walk over to her, he stopped, dead in his tracks as Rachel walked, **walked** around the corner with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Rachel," Puck whispered, not being able to take his eyes off his gorgeous fiance'.

"Baby girl." Hiram gasped staring at his standing daughter and Leroy just clutched onto his husbands hand.

"Rachie." Quinn whispered teary eyed and Sam hugged his girlfriend.

"I-I wanted you guys to see first. I'm walking." Rachel smiled teary eyed and walked right over to Noah and wrapped her arms around her love, "I'm walking Noah." Rachel whispered and Noah hugged her tighter.

"Yeah you are baby." Puck mumbled into her neck, pulling back to kiss her lips.

"Rachel." Hiram and Leroy said at the same time hugging their daughter tightly, making Rachel laugh loudly,

"Daddy, dad, I am trying to have a moment with Noah."

"I understand babe." Puck grinned, "You're fucking walking!" Puck yelled excited, "Sorry." He added to Rachel's parents who shook their head,

"No you're right Noah, she's fucking walking!" Hiram shouted and everyone laughed as Hiram never swore.

"How long?" Leroy asked once everyone had calmed down slightly.

"Susan and I have been working on this for about two weeks, last week I took my first unsupported walk and I have been working my butt off to get to were I am." Rachel said proudly.

"I knew you would baby, you're amazing Rachel." Puck cooed, kissing her again before showing her corsage, a pink lily.

"It's beautiful Noah." Rachel whispered, kissing her fiance' and watched as he placed it on her wrist. "It's perfect."

"Just like you baby." Puck smiled, staring at the way Rachel was standing, something he never thought he'd see his love do again in her life.

XXXXX

"Oh my god." Santana sobbed happily as she watched Rachel walking towards her in the gym. "Sweetie." Santana cried, wrapping her arms around her friend and cried a little.

"San don't wreck your make up." Rachel giggled,

"Fuck my make up, you are walking Rach. T-This is amazing." Santana cooed, pulling back so the rest of the club could hug their friend.

"It's a prom miracle." Brittany declared with a smile and hugged her friend last.

"Totally." Rachel agreed and began the most spectacular night of her life.

XXXXX

"Prom King is, Noah Puckerman." Principal Figgins announced to the students who all screamed and cheered for their new 'king'.

Santana and Quinn shared a look and smiled, holding onto each others hand, they both stared out into the audience to look at Rachel as her name was called for Prom Queen.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wearing her crown as they were in the middle of the dance floor about to dance their first dance as 'king' and 'queen'.

"San and Quinn just thought that the only Queen I should ever have is you." Noah whispered knowing about Quinn and Santana's plan.

If Puck had won King, they would rig the votes as they were the counters to have Rachel his Queen.

"I love them and you so much." Rachel whispered kissing her fiance',

"We love you too beautiful." Puck whispered and danced with Rachel and Santana and Quinn began to sing.

_**[Quinn:]  
Watching every motion  
In my foolish lovers game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame**_

[Santana:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

[Quinn with Santana:]  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to cry  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

[Santana:]  
My love

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away

[Santana:]  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say

[Quinn:]  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

[Quinn with Santana:]  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

[Santana with Quinn:]  
Take my breath away ([Quinn:] My Love)  
Take my breath away

[Quinn:]  
My love,

[Santana and Quinn:]  
Take my breath away, ooohh Away

[Santana and Quinn:]  
Take my breath away

[Santana:]  
My love,

[Quinn and Santana:]  
Take my breath away

XXXXX

Rachel was stressed. There was one week till Nationals and Rachel was pushing herself to make sure she was perfect for the New Directions. Being able to walk, Rachel had been dancing and dancing something Susan had told her not to do, it was a matter of time before her legs gave out.

"I'm fine." Rachel said seriously as Puck picked her up of the choir room floor and sat her down on the plastic chairs.

"Baby you need to calm down." Puck told her, "Stop pushing yourself."

"Everyone's counting on me Noah. I have to be perfect. This is our last chance to win Nationals we can't lose." Rachel told her love.

"We won't, we are going to win because we are amazing. And we won't kiss this time." Puck grinned making Rachel giggle and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I still don't regret kissing you on that stage Noah." Rachel said seriously.

"Neither did I." Puck smirked honestly, "I could never regret you."

"Same." Rachel nodded, kissing her love once more before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I should slow down, huh?" Rachel asked knowing the answer,

"Yeah baby. Rest."

Nodding, Rachel mumbled a yes and she blew out a breath.

XXXXX

"When were you going to tell me?" Rachel demanded holding his failed exam in front of him.

"Rachel." Puck began but was stopped as Rachel began her rant.

After ten minutes of Rachel yelling and crying, Puck yelled her name out loud enough, grabbing her attention.

"I fixed it." Puck said,

"What?" Rachel whispered taking a seat next to him waiting for him to explain,

"I was gunna give up, tell you that I failed and that maybe I'd drop out of school and just work or something in New York, not complete high school. But then, but then baby you by my side during prom, you were walking. Not sitting it a chair that you thought you'd be in for the rest of your life. I was so proud Rachel. I didn't want to be a disappointment to the strongest person I know... so I studied, my ass off. And begged the teacher for a re sit, I got a B baby." Puck smiled,

Smiling, Rachel wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard,

"I am so proud of you Noah, you are worth so much and I am so glad that you are finally seeing it." Rachel mumbled kissing her love and giggled.

XXXXX

Rachel had never run that fast in her entire life. She sprinted to the nurses office and nearly broke down into tears when she saw Noah laying on the bed all beat up.

"Noah!" Rachel cried, hugging her fiance' tightly but not enough to hurt him, "What happened?" Rachel sobbed,

"Nothing." Puck managed out,

"Noah." Rachel warned,

"Rick." Puck offered, and Rachel sighed. That dude was such a douche.

"Why?" Rachel said in a tiny voice, "Why would he hurt you?"

"You should see him." Puck offered as a joke but Rachel shook her head,

"Tell me."

"H-He said things about you." Puck said, "Things I am **not **repeating, I snapped. Nobody calls you that." Puck said getting aggravated at the thought.

Placing her fingers on his busted lip, Rachel caressed his lip gently and spoke quietly,

"You did this to defend me?"

"Nobody says anything about you Rachel, especially about your accident." Puck gave her a little hint knowing she would want one and Rachel closed her mouth and nodded slowly,

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered,

"I love you too." Puck told her sincerely, glad that she wasn't going to be making a big deal about him using violence.

"But you know violence is never the answer." Rachel began,

He spoke to soon...

XXXXX

Nationals. They were finally in Boston for Nationals. They weren't here to come last or even 2nd, they were here to win!

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

As the girls of New Directions, everyone but Rachel, walked off the stage, Puck kept her backstage for a moment before she went on stage to sing her solo.

"Someone's here to listen to you sing baby." Puck told his girl,

"Who?" Rachel asked,

"That lady from NYADA, she called me... this is your audition Rachel." Puck smiled and Rachel sucked in a breath.

"Well... I better not stuff it up." Rachel said seriously, smoothing down her dress and kissing Noah before walking onto the stage.

**_[Rachel:]_  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever (_[Sugar, Tina, and Quinn:]_ Forever)

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me

_[Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina:]_  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right

_[Rachel:]_  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
(_[With Quinn, Tina, and Sugar:]_ But it's all coming back to me)

It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

_[Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar harmonising:]_  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

_[Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina:]_  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

_[Rachel:]_  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

_[Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar:]_  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now

_[Quinn, Tina, and Sugar:]_  
(It's all coming back to me now)

_[Rachel:]_  
And if we.

After singing their last number, The New Directions were confident that they were going to win.

They weren't as sure after watching everyone else perform.

They were shocked when New Directions was announced the winner...

XXXXX

As Rachel and Noah said their vows to each other in a quiet park in Boston with their glee family and parents and Puck's sister watching them it felt complete. So much more them then a court house wedding like the first one would have been...

XXXXX

"Oh god Noah, please." Rachel moaned loudly as her _husband _pounded into her on their last night in Boston.

"Fuck baby, so good." Puck moaned as he lifted Rachel's leg up to his shoulder and increased his speed, feeling Rachel's wetness soaking his cock, Puck moaned at how hot and tight his _wife _felt around him, "Do you like that? Mrs Puckerman?" Puck moaned at his words and Rachel exploded around his cum at her _husband _using her new last name.

"Noah." Rachel rolled her hips as Puck flipped them over after Rachel had came and she placed her hands on his firm chest and began to rid her _husband_ fast wanting to find her new release and to take him over the edge with her.

"Oh, fuck." Puck groaned knowing he was close, rubbing her clit, Rachel's movements became sloppy and in no time, they were both cumming, chanting each others names over and over.

Once they were laying next to each other Rachel smiled into Noah's chest.

"I can't believe that we are married." Rachel whispered.

"Believe it baby." Puck smirked before kissing her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel yawned as she fell asleep in the arms of her _husband_.

XXXXX

Graduation, today they were going to be high school graduates.

As Rachel watched her husband get his diploma, Rachel bit her lip in a smile as he cupped his heart and pointed to her. Noah was the loudest when his wife's name was called and she hugged Emma tightly as she took her diploma and grinned at Noah and ran over to him and jumped in his arms kissing him after he twirled them around.

"The class of 2012!" Principal Figgins announced and the crowd went nuts and the graduating class threw their caps in the air and cheered.

XXXXX

Everyone came to the train station to send Noah and Rachel off to New York City. Rachel had been accepted into NYADA along with Kurt who would be joining them in a week or two and Noah had gotten into NYU on a scholarship for music; which he never thought would happen. Hugging everyone tightly, some that they wouldn't see for a while, and others, (Kurt, Quinn and Santana, who would all be in New York during the next couple of weeks), Rachel hugged Mr Shuester last and smiled.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us, for me. You're the reason why my life is like this, without glee I never would of met my friends, or my husband. Thank you." Rachel said teary eyed as her teacher began to tear up himself and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Give New York hell." He whispered and made Rachel laugh.

Taking Noah's hand, Puck and Rachel walked up onto the train and waved at their friends who were still on the platform. As the train pulled away, Rachel rested her head against Noah's shoulders.

"Are you ready Noah? We are starting our lives together, are you nervous?" Rachel whispered,

"Bring it." Puck smirked and kissed his wife as she smiled back at him.

**A/N Like ? REVIEWS :)**


End file.
